Danny Phantom-The Wendigo
by DPCRAZY8426
Summary: Sam convinces Danny and Tucker to go camping to look for a supernatural creature known as the Wendigo. (Inspired by the television series: Supernatural)
1. Prolouge

It was Monday morning and the bell of Casper High had rung. Students were lurking through the hallways dull and tired as ever. Danny and Tucker included. But there was one person who was ironically cheerful. Sam manson. She ran up to Danny and Tucker with an excited look on her face holding a paper of some sort.

"Guys!" She called out to them still running. Danny and Tucker stopped walking and let Sam catch up to them. Once she finally caught up to them, Tucker raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?" He questioned her. "Yeah. What are you all pumped up for?" Danny concurred. Without hesitation, Sam spoke. "I have awesome news!" Right then, a grin struck onto Tucker's face. "You finally got the school board to agree on mini skirt Fridays?" Still with an excited expression on her face, she answered her technology loving friend. "No."

Tucker's face drooped into a sluggish expression. Sam ignored it and continued on with her news. "WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" She blurted. "Camping? Sam, do you remember what happened the last time we went camping? Walker and his goons came after us, AND Wulf." Danny reminded her. "I know, I know. But this time it's only going to be us three and the view won't be a total rip off." She continued. "Not only that,but...we're going hunting!" She blurted once more.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other in confusion, then turned back to face Sam. "Did Skulker overshadow her or something?" Tucker asked not being able to believe the words that had just driven out of Sam's mouth. "I thought you were against all that stuff..." Danny added. "I am. That's why we're not gonna harm it. We're just going to study it and its habitat." She cleared out to the two confused teens. "Okay...what would 'IT' exactly be?" Danny tried to get in on the entire story before he agreed to anything. There, Tucker looked up to the ceiling, then shut his eyes. He began begging to the heavens. "Please don't be a gorilla again, please don't be a gorilla again, PLEASE don't let it be a gorilla again." Sam shot the piece of paper she was holding in front of their faces. It was a photo of a deformed and disgusting creature with human like features. It was in a crouching position, and was surrounded by trees and bushes.

Danny and Tucker both flinched back at once, creeped out. Danny pointed to the photo leaning away from it a bit. "Uh...what the heck is THAT...?!" He curiously interrogated. Half of him wanted to know. But the other half didn't at all. "It's a Wendigo!" Sam was still in her up going mood as she spoke. "A wen-what now?" Tucker interrupted. "A Wendigo! It's a creature that was once human, but then it transformed into an evil spirit with superhuman abilities and a human flesh eating appetite." She explained not once thinking before speaking.

"Dude...I think she's lost it..." Tucker whispered over to Danny who was caught dumbfounded. Danny ignored his comment and continued on with his conversation with Sam.

"You're kidding...right...?"

"Nope. I'm being pretty darn serious here."

"You wanna hunt down a man-eating monster who could possibly kill us..."

"He won't kill us."

"You sure about that Sam? Because I don't think they use the term 'Man-eating' for nothing."

"Come on Danny, it'll be fun! Besides, if anything bad were to happen, you've got your powers to protect us." Sam persuaded.

"No way. It's way too dangerous."

"Pleeeasse...?" Sam begged.

Danny couldn't resist the look on her face (Mostly because he liked her). "Fine..." He finally agreed letting out a sigh. "YES!" THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She cheered as she gave Danny a huge bear hug. Danny smiled but was too shy to hug back. The happy goth ceased her hugging and skipped her way to where ever. "Don't I get a say in this?!" Tucker was frustrated with the both of them. But since Sam had already left, he took it out on Danny alone.

Danny turned to Tucker. "Oh come on Tuck, let her have some fun." Tucker couldn't believe Danny was actually agreeing to all this nonsense!

"Dude! I am _**not**_ going to be eaten by a half human, half angry side of my mother, just because she wants to have fun and because you like her enough to go with it!"

"Calm down,that wen-whatever,is probably just some kind of stupid myth."

"And if it isn't?"

"Well you heard Sam. I've got my ghost powers to protect us."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you if that thing ends up biting your head off."

The second bell had finally rung and the two best friends made their way to class.


	2. Advantages

Another bell had rung at Casper high. It was the best bell of them all. The bell that freed the children from the school that felt more like a pain staking prison. The students all busted through the doors happily. Sam, Tucker, and Danny, were the last ones to walk out.

"This is going to be so awesome! And Minnesota is great this time of year!" Sam started. "Woah, woah, woah. Wait. Minnesota? You never said anything about traveling to Minnesota." Tucker stopped her.

"Well I was kinda too busy convincing you two to actually agree on going camping. Besides, wendigos don't live around Amity Park." Sam informed using hand gestures, as the three friends headed to the direction of Danny's house. "Well good luck with _**that**_." The techno-geek joked holding onto the straps of his backpack that rested on his shoulders.

"That won't be a problem." Danny barged in. "The best thing about having ghost powers, is that I can make people do and say whatever I want them to." He finished. "And phase into the girl's locker room." Tucker added in with a grin. Sam stared at the two angrily for a few seconds until Danny nervously changed the subject. "So…uh…exactly how long will we be staying in Minnesota for…?"

"I'm not sure. Three days. Maybe more give or take. We'll leave on Friday. At least I have that down." Sam answered forgetting all about the whole "locker room" statement. "Sweet, if we stay longer, we could miss a couple days of school!" Tucker cheered. Danny chuckled a bit then began. "See Tuck? It's not so bad after all."

They finally reached Danny's house. The three teenagers entered Fenton works to be greeted by Danny's mother, Maddie, and his father, Jack. "Hi sweetie! How was school?" Maddie kindly asked her son. Before Danny could answer her question, Jack slid up to Danny's face. "Spot any ghosts?" He questioned with squinted eyes. Danny just decided it would be best if he changed the subject of the conversation as he did with Sam.

"We'll be in my room." He informed them. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all walked upstairs and entered Danny's room. Sam and Tucker sat on Danny's bed, making themselves comfortable. "Think your parents are gonna let you go? Sam wondered. "Nah, I'll just overshadow them like I'll do with you and Tucker's parents. It's much easier." Danny responded. He transformed into his ghostly form, Danny Phantom, and went intangible. "You guys wait here." He instructed phasing through the floor, and into the living room back where his parents were.

Danny went invisible and overshadowed his father first. He began to control his choice of words. "You know, I think Danny should have some time of his own for a while with his friends. He should go camping in Minnesota and take the Fenton blimp along!"

"WHAT?!" Maddie shouted out, shocked. Before she could blurt another word, Danny phased out of Jack, and phased into Maddie. "That sounds like a great idea! Oh! And I should make cupcakes for the road!... Chocolate cupcakes!...With sprinkles on top…!" He finally phased out of Maddie with a victory grin and returned to his room where Sam and Tucker were still waiting. Sam stood up off the bed. Curiosity filled her. "So…?" Danny shot a smile at her. "It worked!"

"YES! Now all we have to do is get my parents and Tucker's parents to agree. Then we'll be good to go!" She celebrated. "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Danny suggested. Once again, Danny went intangible and grabbed a hold of his two best friends. He phased out of the hosue with them and flew to Sam's house; Then Tucker's, overshadowing and controlling their parent's decisions.

"I can't believe it _**actually**_ worked!" Sam said impressed as well as excited at the same time. "I can." Tucker announced. "I know. I am so _**loving**_ these powers!" Danny chuckled. "Yeah, they'll come in handy just in case we almost get eaten. Tucker pointed out. Sam rolled her eyes a bit annoyed. "We're going to be perfectly fine." Tucker held his hands up in front of his chest. "Just sayin'. You can never be too sure of anything." He informed. "What do you say, we all just go and start packing, huh?" Danny tried to cut the side conversation that would eventually end up transitioning into an argument. "Sounds good to me." Tucker agreed. Each of them left and headed to their own houses to pack their bags for the trip.


	3. Taking Flight

Danny was in his room packing for the trip. Jazz walked into the room and noticed him packing. "Um...Danny...? What're you doing...?" She asked. Jazz was confused. She hadn't heard anything of family road trips or vacations. "Packing." Danny replied calmly with a smile. "Yeah...I could see that... What I mean is **WHY** are you packing?" She clarified to her clueless sibling. Still packing his bags, Danny explained. "Me, Sam, and Tucker are going camping in Minnesota for a while to hunt some mystical creature or something." Jazz raised an eyebrow still full of confusion.

"Mystical creature?" She repeated with question. She was hoping she had heard wrong and her brother would correct her even though she knew for a fact, that she was never wrong. "What mystical creature?" She thought her little brother was going insane. All that ghost trouble must have finally gotten him to snap. "Something called a 'Wendigo'. According to Sam, they were once human. Oh! And they're cannibals." The young one explained. After hearing that, Jazz decided she had enough of what she proclaimed to be 'nonsense'. She grabbed a shirt Danny was about to place into his luggage and set it down. She placed both her hands on her brother's shoulders as she walked him to his bed. "Okay Danny, I think ghost hunting has caused a little stress to your system. Maybe you should rest..." Danny pushed her away annoyed. He knew exactly what she was implying.

"I'm not crazy, Jazz."

"I never said you were."

"You're implying it."

Danny reached into his pocket and recovered his cell phone. He handed it to his older sister. "Here, call Sam. She'll tell you the exact same thing." He suggested. Jazz held the cell phone in her hand and looked down at it. She thought there was no need to make a big deal of the situation. "I believe you..." She sighed giving his phone back. Danny gave her a smile and went on, continuing to pack his things for the trip. "So, do mom and dad know about this?" She asked returning the smile. "Which part? The monster? Or the camping trip?"

"Both"

"Well they know about me going camping with Sam and Tuck in Minnesota, but they don't know so much about hunting that monster. I kinda forgot to add that part in when I overshadowed them."

"You overshadowed them?"

"Well yeah. You didn't **actually** think they'd voluntarily let me go, did you?"

Jazz shook her head smiling. She exited the room and closed the door behind her. Right then, Danny's phone rang. He checked the caller I.D. To find that Sam was the caller. He answered the phone and gave her a warm greeting. "Hey Sam, how's it going? You still packing for the trip?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I just texted Tucker. We'll meet you tomorrow at your house before we leave."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

They hung up the phone. Danny closed up his luggage and set it on the side for the next day. He slammed onto his bed, laying on his back with his hands crossed under the back of his head. Smiling, he spoke, "Tomorrow is gonna be great." He shut his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

The next day had come. Danny's alarm clock screeched aloud. Danny began hitting it, trying to get it to stop. The alarm kept ringing. Danny was getting impatient and cranky. He formed a ball of ectoplasmic energy in his hand and blasted it. The alarm clock shattered to pieces. Half he pieces laid on the drawer it was sitting on, and the other half was scattered around the floor.

Danny woke up still tired. He felt exhausted and out of balance in the morning. Attempting to get off his bed and get ready for another dull day of school, he fell. He let out a moan in pain. "I'm okay..." He then clued to no one in particular. Danny eventually managed to have the energy and strength to get up off the floor, and get ready for school. He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found both his parents, and his sister there. Maddie noticed her son's presence.

"Good morning, sweetie! I made you some bacon and eggs." She noted him. Danny glanced at his plate and noticed there was no bacon. He looked back up at her. "So...uh...where's the bacon...?" Confused, Maddie took another look at the plate. She too, saw a plate lacking bacon. "Well I could have sworn...-" Maddie was then cut off by an obsessive munching sound. They noticed it coming from Jack. His mouth was stuffed with bacon. Maddie, Danny, and Jazz glared angrily at him. He looked up to them still chewing with his mouth full. "What?" He managed to speak.

"I wasn't hungry anyway. I gotta get to school." Danny lied heading out the door. He transformed into his ghost form and flew to school.

Hours passed and school had finally ended. Danny began to fly home. "Finally! Traveling time!" He cheered to himself. Once he reached Fenton Works, he raced up to his room and grabbed his luggage. He headed down the stairs where his mom stopped him from going any further. "Danny! I made you some cupcakes for the road!" She handed her son a container full of cupcakes. "Thanks mom!" Danny chuckled giving a huge grin. "Anytime dear. Have fun on your trip. And be safe." She said. Jack stepped next to his wife and squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Funny...I don't remember letting Danny go camping all the way in Minnesota...I must be getting old..."

Danny clenched his teeth worried his dad would change his mind or find out something he didn't want him to. Fortunately, the door bell rang and it cut the subject. "Phew. Saved by the bell. That's gotta be Sam and Tucker!" Danny announced in relief. He began walking to the front door only to be stopped by his older sister. Jazz raced in front of Danny and blocked his way. "Danny, wait!" She started nervously.

"What's the matter, Jazz?"

"After you told me about your plan to hunt that Wendigo down, I started doing some research on it."

"And...?"

"And it's way too dangerous!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Here we go..."

"Danny you can't go."

"Jazz,relax. Everything is going to be perfectly fine. I've got my ghost powers to protect me and the others."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No way. You're staying here just in case any ghosts show up."

"But-."

"We'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a door to answer."

Danny walked around Jazz and answered the door. There, just outside the door, stood both Sam and Tucker. They entered the house happily holding their own luggage. "You guys all ready to go?" Danny asked. "Never been more ready in my life." Sam confirmed. Jazz stood there shaking her head with disapprovment as the three best friends headed up to the OP center.

"Why are we up here?" Tucker wondered looking around. Danny walked toward the fridge, smiling. He opened it and pressed a red button that was attached to the far right side of the fridge. The button was labeled "EMERGENCY OP-CENTER RELEASE BUTTON." The ground began to shake and what was once the OP Center, was now a Fenton blimp.

"The Fenton blimp? Are you kidding? This has got to be the slowest choice for transportation!" Sam complained. Danny picked up the emergency ham that sat in the middle of the fridge and pressed another button that lied under it. Immediately, the blimp transformed into a rocket-like airplane and took off at full speed.

"And not,it's not." Danny returned in a cocky tone of voice. "Anyone up for some cupcakes?" He offered holding up the container his mother gave him before he left. Sam and Tucker both raised their hands grinning and replied in sync. "I am!" Danny excitedly opened the container licking his lips. That smile soon turned into a frown once he looked into it. "Hey! What happened to the sprinkles?!"

"Oh boy. This is gonna be a long trip." Sam joked to Tucker. The Phantom Trio were headed to Minnesota!


	4. The Arrival

The transformed Fenton blimp landed into a deep part of a forest in Minnesota. "We made it!" Sam exclaimed. She then looked at Tucker along with Danny as he got out of the blimp holding his PDA. He began to walk around the forest staring at his device.

"Tucker, what are you doing...?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Oh...nothing" Tucker spoke nervously still keeping his focus on his PDA. Danny walked up to him and glanced at his PDA. It had an open app called "Monster Hunter" with a radar in the middle of it.

"'Monster Hunter'...?" Danny read glancing back over at Tucker. "What is this thing...?" He finished.

"It's what the title says it is. If a monster is near by,the radar will let us know by showing a dot on the radar. The dots are even color coded." Tucker began to explain. "The blue dot means that there's a monster near the area we're in, the yellow dot means it's close by, leaving the red dot to indicate that the monster is right on our tails." He pointed to a key that explained the colors.

"Tucker, don't you think you're taking this whole thing _**way **_over the top?" Danny asked.

"No, why?" Tucker replied continuing his search. Danny didn't bother replying back, thinking the conversation wouldn't go anywhere or make much of a difference.

"I think we landed in a pretty decent spot. Let's build camp." Sam suggested. The two boys agreed with her and began to set up three separate tents. Once they were done, it was already dark out. The three of them gathered some wood and made a campfire. The three then sat on logs and ate roasted marshmallows.

"The best thing about camp, is the s'mores!" Tucker took out two crackers and placed a roasted marshmallow in between, making a s'more. "Too bad we don't have any fudge though..." He frowned.

"Yeah,well we better get some rest now. We've got a wendigo to hunt down tomorrow." Sam pointed out. Each of them headed toward their own tent. Once Danny arrived by his, he gasped. His tent had been shredded apart.

"Hey! What happened to my tent?!"

Sam and Tucker approached Danny's broken tent,surprised.

"Tucker, what kind of sick joke are you playing?" Sam folded her arms glaring at Tucker who now looked confused.

"What?! I didn't do anything! I was with you guys the whole time!" He tried to defend himself. Tucker was indeed telling the truth. He just needed his friends to believe that.

"Well if you didn't do it, then who did?" She questioned him.

"How the heck am _**I **_supposed to know?!" Tucker tried harder to defend himself until Danny had cut the feud. "Guys! It doesn't matter. What happened, happened."

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to bunk in with one of us. ...I know! How about you stay in Sam's tent?" Tucker recommended as a set up. Both Danny and Sam's cheeks were bright red as they stood there looking at Tucker, speechless.

"I-I don't know Tuck..." Danny began with a stutter. His voice cracked a bit.

"Oh come on! It's just a couple of nights." Tucker replied, pushing Danny and Sam into the tent together.

After pushing the two into the tent, Tucker proudly began to march back into his own, feeling accomplished.

"Tucker Foley strikes again." He spoke to himself, head held high. Tucker then stopped walking and looked around him, frightened. He heard a noise coming from somewhere near him. It sounded as if someone had stepped on a twig.

"It...It was probably nothing...Danny and Sam are probably trying to pull a prank on me or something. He proceeded to walk to his tent. This time, slower and with less pride. The noise swept through again. Tucker stopped and looked around him again.

"O-ok guys...it's not funny any more...you can stop now..." He spoke once more hoping Danny and Sam would come out. But they didn't. Again, the noise split again. This time, louder. Tucker panicked and ran into his tent. He hid into the covers until he finally fell asleep.

The next morning rose through and Tucker was the first to wake up. He stretched and yawned as he exited his fortress,shut eye. Once he was completely awake, a gasp swished through his mouth, leaving it open wide in shock along with his eyes. All their luggage was gone! He quickly rushed into Sam's tent, waking her and Danny up, telling them what had happened. The two got out of the tent and gasped as well. Everything was really gone.


End file.
